The Student, The Outlaw, and The Closet
by Maximillion404
Summary: Heard something like this haven't you? Anyhow, what happens when a female outlaw falls out of my sister's closet and I don't want my sister to know about her? Find out in this crazy story. R


~.~ Hi there, and welcome to my first story :drum roll: . This is not very old and the idea comes from two different stories. One is The Student, The Wizard, and The Closet by Thestral1 and the other is The Student, The Typhoon, and The Closet by Scarlet Rurouni. I'm giving these girls full credit for coming up for the plot of this story. I'm not worthy! :bows down: . Those two stories are awesome and you should really go check them out along with The Student, The Duelist, and The Closet by my sis, Wolfwoodsgrl28. Now from your author, some disclaimers. ~.~  
  
~ .~ I do not own anything with a brand name like Band Aids ^_^. I defiantly don't own Trigun or Yu-Gi-Oh, but wish I did. In fact, I'm using a made up character and I don't even own her. She belongs to my sis, but I'm burrowing her. Ok, now that I got that over with, let's start the story ~.~  
  
~.~ Chapter One ~.~ Encounter With a Legend  
  
"Stop it," my sister frankly yelled as she stopped typing for a brief moment, "I can't concentrate with you reading over my shoulder Andrew." I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit down on my sister's bed. It was so soft and comfortable that I could of fell asleep sitting up. I was bored and there was nothing to do. Our parents were going to be out of town for a totally of two months. My sister and me are only in high school, so our uncle checks up on us every once in a blue moon.  
  
I let out a deep sigh and started bouncing on the bed. My sister looked frustrated as she stared at the computer screen. I stopped bouncing and looked at her. I could of sworn she had smoke coming from her ears. I had a feeling a case of writer's block had just bestowed upon my sister.  
  
"What's wrong Amber," I asked as I stood up. My ear length brown hair fell slightly to the side of my deep brown eyes as Amber turned around. Her shoulder length brown hair was covering her chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"That's it I'm going downstairs," Amber said as she hurriedly stood up, "I'm going to get something to eat, and I'm going to watch Yu-Gi-Oh." Amber stormed out of the room and down the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the computer. Amber had been working on a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction. She got stuck at a part where Joey was about to barge his way in through a doorway.  
  
"Amber and Joey," I said softly as I hit save. I sat down in the computer chair and opened my story. I was working on a Trigun story. It centered around the lovely, Julie the Typhoon. She so beautiful, but everybody wants her dead. How dare they try to harm such a wonderful thing. I suddenly remembered that had a case of writer's block too. I was going to try though. I started typing.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Why I'm I always being chased," Julie yelled as some bounty hunters chased her down the street. She rounded a corner and spotted an empty house. She quickly ran up to get. She opened the door and ran in. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I stopped suddenly as I heard a thud hit Amber's closet's door. I looked at Amber's cat, Cookie. She had heard it too. Her ears were perked up and she was staring at the closet. I carefully got up, walked over to the closet, and turned the handle. As the door opened, something or someone fell on top of me. I hit the floor and tried to see what had fell on me, but I saw nothing but purple. Something struck me at that moment. Julie wears a purple leather jacket.  
  
"Ow my head," the person on top of me said. It was definitely a woman and she stood up. I rubbed my eyes at what I was seeing. It couldn't be Julie the Typhoon. I backed up on my hands. Cookie started purring as Julie looked over at her and me.  
  
"This isn't happing," I said as some fear crossed my fear, "Your Julie the Typhoon and this must be a dream." Julie looked at me as fear crossed her eyes. She fell to her knees and started crying. I blinked a few times as I watched Julie.  
  
"Oh no," Julie cried, "you're another bounty hunter and you're going to turn me. I give, I have no place to go." I looked at Julie as I moved to my hands and knees. I've never heard of a tough outlaw crying other then Vash. I crawled over to Julie.  
  
"It's ok Julie," I said with nervous smile, "I'm not a bounty hunter." Julie stopped crying and looked at me. She still had tears in her green eyes. I looked her over. There was no doubt that she was Julie. She had shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, a freckle by her left eye, and scares. She was wearing a purple sleeveless jacket, a black leather tank top, black leather pants, brown boots that came up to her knees, and a purple headband.  
  
"How did you know my name then," Julie said as she put her finger on the side of her face. I put my head down and looked up at Julie. She looked confused. I grinned nervously.  
  
"You're not going to believe this," I said as I stood up, "but you're not real. You're nothing more then a character that someone came up with." Julie looked bewildered as she looked at me. I knew this was a hopeless case. I grabbed Julie's hand, yanked her up, and ran to the door. I creaked the door open and made sure Amber wasn't in the hall. Julie looked extremely confused. I quickly ran out of Amber's room and into mine.  
  
"What are you doing," Julie asked as I let go of her hand. I started looking through my DVDs. I knew I had the whole first season of Trigun somewhere. Julie dodged DVD boxes as I blindly threw them. I suddenly stopped as I stumbled across the Trigun DVD box set. I let out a sigh and grabbed the box. I pondered over which DVD to put in. I decided to put in the one with "Murder Machine" on it. I quickly popped volume three into my Playstation2.  
  
"Watch this please," I pleaded as I hit enter on "Murder Machine". Julie sat down and stared at the T.V. She looked completely bewildered. A look of lost hope crossed my face. Julie scratched her head as she watched herself and her "boyfriend" talk on the screen.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke," Julie sneered as she glared at me. I felt a cold sweat form across my forehead. Julie's glare could give the Creeper the creeps. I shook my head and put my hands up. I kind of looked like Nick from "Goodbye for Now", when he walked into the tavern.  
  
"No," I said with a slight worried tone in my voice, "please listen to me. You don't exist here and neither does your family or friends. To tell you the truth, I don't know how you wound up in my sister's closet and I think I'm just completely losing it. I'm up here explaining something to a made up person." I dropped my head. It was no use. I felt Julie stand up and looked up. She walked over to the window and quickly looked back.  
  
"Ok," Julie said with sadness, "I can tell I'm not where I'm supposed to be. Maybe you can tell where I am, how I got here, and who you are?" I let out a sigh and walked over to Julie. Julie's jacket slightly moved from the wind blowing in trough my open window. I spotted her golden gun. Oh no, she'll get in trouble with that.  
  
"You're on planet Earth, I have absolutely no idea," I responded with a worried look, "and I'm Andrew. Very pleased to meet you Julie." I put my hand out hoping Julie would shake it. Julie nodded her head and shook my hand. She let go, walked over to my bed, and sat down.  
  
"I went back in time," Julie said with a worried look, "I left my friends and family behind." Julie looked if she was going to cry again. I shook my head and suddenly got an idea. I know it might not work, but hey, it was worth a try. Amber's best friend was a magic and the super natural freak. He might just be able to help us out. We had to sneak out though. I didn't want Amber to see Julie.  
  
"Don't worry," I said with a bright smile, "We'll go talk to my sister's best friend, Josh, and he'll try to find a way to send you back home." Julie looked at me. She could tell I didn't want her going anywhere. I swallowed hard as Julie stood up. She smiled kind of a half smile.  
  
"Alright," Julie said happily, "lets go then!" I nodded, started to walk out of my room, but stopped. I heard Amber scream. She was back in her room because the scream was close. Maybe she's having trouble with the closet too. I could tell that Julie was about to run over there, but I turned around.  
  
"Don't," I said softly, "Whatever just happened over there, I can guarantee that my sister is perfectly fine." Julie lowered her guard and looked at me. She wasn't used to people screaming and being fine. They were usually being shot at or about to be held hostage.  
  
"Can I meet your sister," Julie said as she clapped her hands together. I shook my head at Julie's sudden change in attitude. I looked at her and crossed my arms.  
  
"Believe me," I said as I uncrossed my arms, "you don't want to meet Amber. She has a major thing for your boyfriend." I could tell that Julie's happy outlook turned kind of sour. I love getting my sister in trouble.  
  
"Can we just go to this Josh person," Julie asked politely, "I do want to get back to my time even though it's not bad seeing what Earth looks like. I mean just being taught by Rem wasn't enough." I shook my head. Julie would probably be amazed by grass. She had seen that in over 130 years and that grass was only a holographic simulation of the real thing. I grabbed Julie's hand and slowly snuck out of my door.  
  
"Ok," I said as we stood outside of my room, "be very, very, quiet. I kind of don't want Amber to know you're here. She might cause you to lose your temper." Julie shook her head and didn't say a word as we snuck by Amber's room. I didn't bother to see what Amber had screamed at, I just walked to the edge of the steps. I literally pulled Julie down them and over to the front door.  
  
"Now what," Julie said as she looked down at me. I grabbed the handle of the door and turned it slightly. The door flew open with a strong gust of wind. It was a beautiful June day, but it was windy. I pulled Julie outside and shut the front door.  
  
"My sister was bound to hear that," I said with a worried tone, "So let's get going." Julie nodded her head and started walking with me.  
  
About twenty minutes later, we were standing outside of a big house. Josh is rich, but cool. I've never seen a rich boy as cool as him. I slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it. A tall, shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue-eyed boy answered. It was Josh. He looked at me and then looked at Julie.  
  
"Let me guess," Josh said as he looked back down at me, "She fell out of Amber's closet." I could tell he was being sarcastic, but he had nailed it straight on the head. I shook my head.  
  
"That's right," I said with a strict tone, "now please let us in." Josh dropped the rag he was holding and looked at Julie. I think I surprised him with what I said. He never had this problem. I tapped my foot.  
  
"Come in," Josh said as he stepped to the side. I nodded my head and pulled Julie inside. Josh shut the door and followed us over to the couch.  
  
"I figured since you're into to magic and all that other stuff," I said with a fast yet clear voice, "you could help her get home." Josh looked at Julie. Julie was looking around. She looked confused. I guessed Josh's house looked very expensive to her.  
  
"Julie," Josh said as he sat on the coffee table, "where were you before you wound up in my best friend's closet?" Julie looked at Josh and blinked. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I was running from some guys that wanted the money on my head," Julie said with a shake of her head, "I found an empty house and decided to run into. I hit the closet door when I ran into the house." I looked shocked as I looked at Josh. Josh gave me that "what" face.  
  
"That was the last few lines in my fan fiction," I said as I looked at Josh. Josh grabbed his goatee. Something was crossing his mind. I let out a heavy sigh as I prepared for Josh's response. He looked really discouraged.  
  
"Julie most of crossed a thrush hole into our world," Josh said with a strange voice, "and I couldn't tell ya how to send her back home." I dropped my head. If I was a cartoon, a sweat drop would have appeared on the back of my head. Josh shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed Julie's hand and walked to the front door. As I went to open the door, it swung open by itself.  
  
~ . ~Um, I know that wasn't as good as the stories I mention, but hey, it was worth a try. Just so ya know, my sister's and my story are going to be interconnected. We love working as a team. That's what twins are for. ~ .~ 


End file.
